muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafale
The French counterpart to the EF-2000 Typhoon, the Rafale is a 3rd generation TSF developed by Dass-Ault after France withdrew from the European Combat Tactical Surface Fighter program in 1985, over disagreements about the main engine to be used in the ECTSF prototypes. History French participation in the ECTSF project was spurred by the need for a new TSF; their Mirage 2000s, Mirage IIIs, and other TSFs were either 1st, 1.5th, or 2nd generation machines that were becoming obsolete against the BETA, and falling behind the performance levels of TSFs of other nations. When it was clear that the European Union's ECTSF project would not be making use of the French-manufactured engines that would be used for the TSF's Jump Units, France withdrew from the program and used what data they had to develop their own next-generation TSF. Development of the Rafale was fast but uneventful, and in 1998 mass-production of the Rafale began. Its similar appearance to the EF-2000 is due to it using the same design data; likewise, the Rafale has the same hardened frontal leg armor pieces, arm blades, and close-quarter combat capabilities of the Typhoon. While the French do not use the Mk.57 Support Assault Gun, the FN94 Mount Pylon developed for the Rafale can also swing forward in a manner similar to that of the Type-94 Shiranui's, allowing Rafales outfitted for Gun Sweeper duties to output an impressive amount of firepower in any direction. Deployment The Rafale has been deployed both by the French Army in operations on the European mainland, and to the Suez canal for use by their foreign legion troops. |-|Alternative= One notable unit is operated by Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière of the 131st TSF Battalion, a 2nd Lieutenant of the French Army's 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment; the 13th Regiment itself also operates significant numbers of Rafales. Bernadette used her custom Rafale (purple with a Rose Emblem) in several culling operations during her stint in the Deutsch-Franzosische Brigade, and later as part of DANCCT activities. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= The Rafale remains the main French TSF after the events of The Day, with most if not all their surviving units stationed in Canada due to their alliance with the Canadian forces. From Nova Scotia to the US/Canada border, in any skirmish or battle against the US-Japanese alliance, the Rafale can be seen leading the charge with its well-balanced melee and ranged combat capabilities. Bernadette has since lost her custom Rafale and pilots a normal model, and another unit was operated by Sagiri Naoya during the 8th Border War. Bernadette's superior officer, Lea Gegranne, also piloted a Rafale during the NORAD takeover. Canadian units have also been spotted using the Rafale in a local variant. One such unit was used by Captain Ironside. The machines can be told apart by their armor's gray-green hue. Image Gallery |-|Gallery= French violation.png|The Rafale, making use of its curved Falcate Sword. Greenfale.png|Rafale, Canadian Army variant. Rafale loadouts.png|Rafale in a variety of loadouts, French variant. Just another french weekend.jpg|Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière's Rafale in NOE flight over BETA. Category:TSF Category:The Euro Front Category:The Day After